Ice or Wind?
by The Night Ninja
Summary: When Wu tries to save Morro from drowning Zane gets really angry that Sensei seems to care more about his first student than anyone else. Can Nya,Cole,Misako and Lloyd find Zane and show him that they care about him or will the ninja of ice keep to the shadows for all eternity?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own ninjago**

Sensei Wu had just manifested his dragon to try and save Morro from being pulled into the water. He was trying to save his student and the ninja knew it. However one ninja in particular was annoyed at Sensei doing this.

"MORRO" screamed Sensei as his efforts failed. Rage suddenly flashed on Zane's face and he suddenly manifested his own power dragon and flew off.

"What's with Zane?" asked Kai. Wu came back to the ship and used the realm crystal to bring Lloyd back to ninjago.

"Oh I know what I missed,I caught a glimpse of what would happen and knew that Morro had to come back alone." said Lloyd "Just because I'm the green ninja,doesn't mean I have to save the day,especially when I have friends to rely on"

"Hey Lloyd if you knew what would happen next,where did Zane fly off to?" asked Cole

" The frozen wastelands,though I am unsure why" said Lloyd

" Well let's go find him and ask" said Kai. Everyone manifested their power dragons and flew off to the frozen wastelands. On the door to the ice temple there was a note.

" _Dear ninja_

 _Nice try but I am not here. Though I'm surprised at the monstrosity of the lie that sensei told Morro. Really Sensei? We are all your prised pupils? You always have held favorites and it always was Morro. You are desperate to save your very first student and just let another die because he is trying to protect you. You care more about saving a villain to reform him than saving the one who willingly gives his life for everyone. I know you stopped Jay and Cole from rushing to try and save me,yet you yourself rush to the aid of Morro. I don't need a sixth sense to tell that you don't particularly care about me,you try to stop the other ninja from mourning me,you let the others split apart the team after I died, That statue the Mr. Borg made for me? You let it become filthy wich tells me that you wanted everyone forget about me,that I have always been invisible to everyone. Well this is the final straw,don't look for me anywhere, I'm sick of being expandable to everyone. Kai cared more about rescuing Lloyd from Morro than he did about rescuing me from chen. I expect to be forgotten by the world quite soon._

 _-Zane"_

"I can't believe Zane just left the team" said Lloyd

"Well no point in looking for him like the note said,he was just a stupid robot anyway" said Kai with a shrug

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT KAI!" screamed Cole

"What? It's the truth isn't it" said Kai

"Tell me Kai,if it was you being pushed into the shadows constantly wouldn't you want recognition at some point" asked Jay

"Well I'm fire so that would never happen. Zane is ice,and everyone hates the cold. I'm just surprised that he figured it out so quickly with him being so naive" said Kai.

"Well Wu,you read that me, Wind or Ice?" said Misako clearly very angry

"How was I supposed to know my student would feel this way" said Wu getting defensive

"You meditate all the time,you should have foreseen this and done something to stop it" said Misako.

"I'm going to go find my brother" said an annoyed Cole

"I'm coming too" said Lloyd

"I can help as well" said Misako

"Me too" said Nya. The four of them left. Nya rode on Cole's elemental dragon and misako went on Lloyd's.

 **Zane's POV**

I can't believe they still don't care,even after everything I have ever done for them. They will never find me where I am now. They won't even think to look here. I can still be a ninja but I won't be as obvious as them. The shadows will be my cloak to hide beneath. I shall train from my new hideout and become better than I ever was before. Pixal is the only person I know who will not hurt me. She is all I will need till the end of time.


	2. Hidden in Plain Sight

**Hey everyone I'm back with the second chapter of this story. Please enjoy it and review**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Ninjago**

It was the middle of the night when Zane finally emerged from his hideout. He no longer wore his normal ninja attire but now a pure black one. He scanned the surrounding area for signs of trouble and spotted a group of thugs robbing a woman in on the back alleys of New Ninjago City. Using the shadows to conceal his presence he attacked. The thugs had no idea what hit them.

"He has to be around here somewhere" the sound of Lloyd's voice reached Zane's ears. He hid in the shadows while Lloyd's power dragon flew overhead followed by Cole's. Zane ran from one shadow to the next and soon found himself on top of a building. He stared out at the city as a gust of wind blew through the ties of his hood.

"Zane they are right over there,perhaps if you talked to them,you could come to some sort of an agreement" said Pixal

"NO! I'm sick of being shunned,I'm sick of being expendable. If I'm going to be pushed into the shadows then what is the point of coming out into the light? I'm in plain sight if they actually bothered to look. Besides who needs ice anyway,it is the least liked element in this world,and I'm too different to fit in with them. Not even sensei Wu cares about me so why should the others?" said Zane bitterly

"I care about you,I always will, Zane." said Pixal trying to help him through her words because she was without a body of her own so she couldn't physically support him.

"Let's head home" said Zane before jumping off the building and using the shadows to go back to his hideout. It was a place only he and Pixal knew about because it was actually inside the statue that Cyrus Borg had created of Zane. The statue was hollow and the inside was accessible through a hidden doorway on the side which Zane had installed. Inside the statue were a few pillows and blankets to act as a bed and a tiny freezer made of ice containing things to eat and drink. The space was extremely small but it was enough for Zane. The falcon would perch outside and allow Zane to see through its eyes. The sun was just about to come over the horizon when Zane closed the hidden door behind him. He turned on the light in his head which allowed him to see in the darkness.

"Remind me to put a light in here" said Zane to Pixal as he flopped onto his makeshift bed and fell asleep.

 **With Lloyd,Cole,Nya,and Misako**

" We've searched everywhere but still can't find him" said an exasperated Cole as he landed his dragon in the middle of Ninjago City park where Lloyd was meeting them.

"We have to keep looking, it's not like he can totally disappear without a trace" said Lloyd

"You'd think a ninja would be able to find another ninja" said Nya

"THAT'S IT! NYA YOU'RE A GENIUS" exclaimed Lloyd

"Well I know that,but what took you so long to figure that out" said Nya rolling her eyes

"In order to find Zane we need to think like was always the first one to master whatever lesson sensei taught us and that includes stealth. We need to be stealthy if we want to find him because he is the only one of us that could master the art of hiding in plain sight. If we try to do the same,we're bound to cross paths with him." said Lloyd

"Clever plan green machine" said Cole. None of them had any Idea how close they were to Zane at that very moment or the fact that they had just woken him up and he had caught their entire conversation.

"Looks like I'm going to need to be extra stealthy tonight" said Zane to Pixal

"Indeed you are" said Pixal.

"Come on let's go channel our inner Zanes" said Lloyd

"Dude that is like the weirdest thing you've ever said" said Cole shaking his head. Lloyd just stuck his tongue out at the black ninja.

"Watch it greenie,you know I can posses you" said Cole

"You wouldn't dare" said Lloyd backing up

"Try me" said Cole

"Alright you two,that's enough" said Nya "Cole stop threatening Lloyd andLloyd stop annoying Cole"

"Fine" said Lloyd and Cole in unison

"The sooner we put this plan into action,the sooner we can get Zane back" said Misako

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Cole,manifesting his dragon and allowing Nya to climb on. Lloyd did the same and allowed his mother to get on.

 **Zane's POV**

First thing tomorrow I'm digging a training room under this thing. It's too cramped to allow me to sharpen my skills. I must admit it is rather weird hiding in a larger than life statue of myself,but whatever,no one will ever find me. I cut off my beacon signal so I can't be tracked and even if I didn't it would show me at this location but they'd search everywhere and never find me. However it looks like they're finally using their heads,for once. If I am to remain hidden I must exercise caution.


	3. A Name is Only That

**Hello everyone I figured I'd update this story before I start cooking dinner so here it is. This chapter is actually mostly Pixane fluff which I figured the story could use.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

Zane stood in his hollowed out training space beneath his statue, thinking of a better way to sharpen his skills. He had always been the better learner and therefore ahead of all the other ninjas.

"Might I suggest changing your name,if one of the other's find you they will no doubt ask you your name which could jeopardize your whole intent." said Pixal

"Good idea Pixal,got any suggestions?" said Zane

"I suggest something simple yet mysterious,you are a ninja and therefore need a more ninjay name" said Pixal

"What about Titan Shadows" said Zane

"That is perfect" replied Pixal

"Then that is the name I shall answer to outside of here,only you are allowed to call me 'Zane'" said Titan Shadows

"Ok" responded Pixal

"So now what should I do? I have perfected everything I have ever learned" said Titan Shadows

"Might I suggest going to the Library of Domu and looking for books on new fighting techniques?" said Pixal

"Good idea we will break in tonight and spend all the time we need there" said Titan

"Sounds like a plan" said Pixal

"If I am going to have a new name then you are going to need one before I rebuild you" said Zane

"Ok,how about Stella Shadows" said Pixal

"I like that" said Titan

"Since we have several hours before nightfall what are we going to do?" asked Stella

"First things first,I'm gonna rebuild you. Now that we have more space it's time I give you a body of your own" said Titan

"Ok Zane,just please make it like my old one" said Stella

"Anything for you" said Titan as he set to work. He had her blueprints on file in his memory bank and had "acquired" all the metal he would need the night before when he was patrolling the junk yard. It took several hours and half of his own power source to finally complete. The one slight difference about Pixal's new body was that her eyes were a little darker green and glowed a little less brightly than before but otherwise she was exactly the same as before. The two of them embraced and now felt truly compatible.

"How many hours before we head out" asked Stella

"About two" replied Titan

"What shall we do till then?" asked Stella

"I don't care as long as we do it together" replied Titan kissing Stella on the lips and making her giggle and blush.

"We could snuggle" suggested Stella

"I'd like that replied Titan before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her over to the makeshift bed and setting her down. All the while Stella was thinking 'I can't believe anyone would want to hurt him. He's so sweet and teddy bear like,not to mention adorable' the two of them snuggled until it was time for them to leave to go to the library. Once the security cameras were powered down the two of them snuck into the martial arts section and began reading. It was near dawn when they left the library and Titan had copied every book into his memory banks for later recollection. On their way home they passed Cole from the shadows. The black ninja seemed to sense their presence and turned around

"Who's there? I'm warning you I'm one of the ninja" said Cole menacingly. Zane couldn't pass up the chance to use his new name on an old friend.

"You wish to know who we are yet friend or foe you do not ask

I am Titan Shadows and beside me stands my girlfriend Stella

but trust me ninja of earth

One man's friend is another man's foe" said Zane in a low voice that Cole couldn't recognize

"Come out into the light you cowards" said Cole

"Any proper ninja keeps to the shadows,you should know that identification causes trouble" said Zane. Cole felt the air shift as the two of them ran off in complete silence

"Well that was strange,I'd better tell the others" said Cole floating off in the other direction.

 **Ten minutes later**

"So you're telling me that there are two unknown ninja roaming the streets and you don't know if they're good or evil" said Lloyd

"They only gave me their names but I think the one who spoke's name is a bit of a riddle and should be obvious" said Cole

"What was his name?" asked Nya

"Titan Shadows,the girl was apparently named Stella" said Cole

"Titan Shadows? I've never heard of anyone called that" said Lloyd

"It is definitely not their real name,if we want to find that out,we need to unmask this guy" said Nya

"But even if we were able to get them to come out there is no way we'd be able to get close enough to unmask them" said Cole

"Let's just focus on our current mission and find Zane before we provoke someone we know nothing about" said Lloyd.


	4. A Riddled Message

**Hello I'm back with the next chapter of this story,and I'm bringing about slight change to the plot line**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

Morro floated above the cloud layer,he was a bit annoyed that the writers of destiny brought him back,still as a ghost. He wanted to find Wu and apologize but he couldn't resist the urge to cause a little harmless mischief in the city. It was the middle of the night when Morro reviled to him though,the spot he chose to reveal himself was right in front of Titan Shadows and Stella Shadows.

"Is that who I think it is" whispered Stella

"Morro" said Titan through gritted teeth

"Who's there?" asked Morro who swore he heard someone say his name

"Just the shadow couple" said Stella in an angelic voice that was dripping with mystery.

"leave this city now or I shall attack" said Titan

"How do you know my name?" asked Morro in a panic

"When one is a ninja one tends to learn the names of their enemies,go no I'm sure your sensei will be very pleased to see you are alive" said Titan

"Your one of the ninja,where is sensei Wu and the others?" asked Morro growing excited

"Heard three of them I have,Where abouts I know nothing of" said Titan cryptically

"Which ninja are you" asked Morro

"I am neither their friend or foe,your master and the one of fire and lightning have forgotten me by now. Yet black,water,green,and the mother of green have not. I am the truest ninja as I am the only one to walk the shadows,cloaked by night,I am he who walks the deadest ground,I am the forgotten ninja" said Titan

"You have mentioned all the ninja that I fought when I was looking for the realm crystal but I never fought you in that battle" said Morro starting to get worried,was there a ninja he had forgotten? h how little the master of wind knew.

"LEIS! See how quickly the world forgets me,when you find the ninja tell them that Titan Shadows killed the titanium ninja at his own request" said Titan

"Titanium Ninja? Who was he?" asked Morro

"The ninja of ice,he was the one who gave his life for this city yet his so called friends soon forgot about his importance." said Titan,he was only half lying to Morro,true Zane wasn't technically dead but the personality and even the name 'Zane' was.

"You killed one of the ninja?" asked Morro

"Only at his request,the ninja turned their backs on him and as his good friend he asked me to make it all go away by the harshest means necessary" said Titan. Stella was listening to the conversation and knew that Zane was only trying to get the ninja off his back.

"I will tell them when I find them" said Morro

"They may start to regard me as an enemy but they shall never find me" said Titan

"You've made some pretty powerful enemies then" said Morro

"They are nothing without their ice ninja,he was the brains of the group,they can't go up against me when I hold more knowledge within my head than their own sensei" said Titan

"How is that possible?" asked Morro

"Why should I tell everything to my enemy" said Titan before he and Stella quickly and silently ran off back to their hide out. Morro was left wondering if it was really safe to tell the ninja of his encounter,but if he didn't tell them,their search for their friend would be completely in vain. Morro resolved to tell the ninja,once he found them that is.


	5. The Peices Come Together

**Here is chapter five, and I know that Zane has been very OOC throughout this story as he is in most of my stories but who wouldn't be after basically getting dissed by everyone you care about?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ninjago**

The news was shocking to the Ninja to say the least but Wu was just happy that Morro was alive,well more or less alive.

"Remember back in the tomb of the first spinjitzu master?" said Cole

"How we all saw our futures except you?" said Kai

"Exactly,I was the only one who couldn't see my future,so maybe Zane isn't really dead,just trying to make us believe he is,which means that this Titan Shadows,is hiding where Zane is" said Cole

"Or Titan Shadows IS Zane!" shouted Lloyd "Cole you're a genious"

"But if Titan Shadows is Zane then who is Stella?" asked Nya

"obviously someone who Zane has always been close to" said Lloyd

"PIXAL!" shouted Cole and Nya at once

"So Zane and Pixal are now undercover ninja and we have no idea where the heck they are,or if we can even convince them to rejoin us. We only know that if Zane is going by the name Titan shadows now,his personality as 'Zane' is all but gone" said Lloyd

"Then what do we do" asked Kai

"Since when did you start caring about Zane?" snapped Cole at Kai

"Since our brother started becoming our enemy" said Kai

"SO YOU KNEW ALL ALONG AND DIDN'T TELL US!" screamed Lloyd

"I knew ever since Cole mentioned that he met this so called Titan shadows,Look at the name Titan, it is the first few letters or the word Titanium,and this guy keeps saying that he is a ninja. Put it together, Titanium Ninja. It's been Zane all along." said Kai

"I would slap you for withholding this from us but I'm more ticked at myself for not realizing this" said Lloyd. Suddenly a voice sounded from above them

"So the five remaining ninja finally put the puzzle together"

"Zane!" they all shouted Looking skyward

"I would challenge you all to a fight but that would be unfair since I have always been better than all of you" said Titan

"Zane please,we're really sorry for not paying attention to you. We need you brother,we are lost without you" Begged Lloyd

"since when,all powerful green ninja? When have you or anyone else on your team needed me?" asked Titan

"Brother without you the Overlord would never have been destroyed" said Lloyd

"Oh and what did all of you do about that? You let the statue that Cyrus Borg made for, become absolutely disgusting. You don't care about me,you never have. I am Titan Shadows and I am a nindroid. I will only be on first name basis with the only person who has ever needed me, Pixal,or as she will now be known as Stella Shadows" said Titan before manifesting his power dragon and flying off.

"Du du da we just lost our nindroid" said Kai

"BROTHER, Kai we just lost our BROTHER." said Cole

"Same difference" said Kai

"No Kai it's not the same,this is no ones fault but our own" said Lloyd

"At least we have Morro to replace Zane" said Wu.

"REPLACE ZANE! NO ONE CAN REPLACE ZANE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT ZANE WAS RIGHT SENSEI,YOU DO CARE MORE ABOUT MORRO THAN YOU EVER HAVE ZANE! ICE OR WIND? SENSEI, ICE OR WIND?" screamed Cole before floating off then he paused and shouted again " AND BY THE WAY, IF THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ONE NINJA WHO ISN'T HUMAN PERHAPS I SHOULD JOIN HIM BEFORE I TOO GET HURT BY YOU"

"Great we've now lost Cole" said Lloyd throwing his hands into the air in exasperation.

"Lloyd,we will get them back eventually,we just need to have faith" said Misako.


	6. Darkness

**Hi this is going to be the last chapter of this story because I have really bad writers block.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing you recognize!**

It was a stand off,eight dragons flew in the sky above Ninjago City. Two dragons against another six. However before the first shot was fired the sky darkened and there before everyone stood, the overlord. Zane grumbled something to himself before flying his dragon over to the dark lord.

"I see you have returned,how I do not know,or want to know. But I will defeat you again" said Titan. The Overlord laughed and said

"I suppose,but you will be destroyed,pitiful ninja"

"Death only makes me stronger,Overlord" said Zane

"Perhaps" said the overlord before lunging at Zane

"The only way we'll beat him,is as a team" shouted Lloyd

"NO! I was built to protect those who can't protect themselves, therefore it is my job and my job alone to destroy him. Only that feared equal to darkness can destroy evil" Said Titan

"We stand against him together,my love" said Stella. Zane merely nodded. But the other ninja would not listen. They all flew over to where Zane was

"Get it through that thick titanium head of yours and see that we're a team" said Lloyd smacking Zane on the back of the head.

"we need you,we always have. You are the best of us,and we were so blind before,to all the pain we were causing you,please,brother,let us be there for you" said Jay. Zane's eyes softened then he said

"To be honest I wasn't really angry at any of you,I was trying to distance myself from you because I didn't want to live on with the knowledge that all my brothers were dead and gone. It just so happened that I was mad at sensei which made it easier for me to distance myself" said Zane

"How about we stand together one last time against this enemy,then we can go our separate ways" said Cole

"Deal" said Zane with a smile. The eight ninja ganged up on the overlord and each blasted him with all their powers. No one saw a tiny drop of evil go into Kai. At last there was a giant explosion and the overlord was gone. All the ninja started celebrating,however Kai's eyes had turned red. Kai went over to Zane and punched him in the face.

"That was for ditching us" said Kai in a low echoing voice. Then he shot Zane with his fire powers,everyone watched in horror as the flames engulfed the ninja of ice and Zane cried out in pain. Pixal ran over to try and help Zane but Kai shot her with fire as well. The evil came out of Kai and re manifested the overlord. The flames died down and both Zane and pixal fell to the ground,dead. All the ninja ran over to where the two lay and Kai looked horrified. The overlord laughed as the ninja surrounded their fallen brother. But one ghost finally realized the meaning of teamwork,these ninja had brushed aside their hatred for him and made him part of their now knew what he had to do. The wind picked up and blew around the overlord

"I was once set on cursing this world,but now I save it,FROM YOU!" shouted Morro before reciting a spell to forever banish the overlord to the realm of darkness,never to return. Morro floated back down to where the rest of the team was and saw that one ninja had hung back from the gathering.

"It's not your fault Kai," said Morro "You had no control of what you were doing." Kai looked over at Morro with tears in his eyes.

"It's not that,it's the fact at how horrible I've been to him over theses few weeks" said Kai

"I'm sure the others will forgive you,look what I've done in my past,you all forgave me" said Morro

"You didn't kill your own brother" said Kai

"But I did almost kill hundreds of people,which is even worse" said Morro "Everyone deserves a second chance" Kai smiled at Morro then went over to join his team.

 **The End**

 **So there it is,the final chapter,I'm not sure If I'll do a sequel or not but let me know if you want one.**


End file.
